<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nine by civillove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434611">nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove'>civillove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nine ways to say ‘i love you’. for @seblaineaffairs seblainiversary<br/>--<br/>1. Forgiveness<br/>2. Drunken party, here’s my jacket<br/>3. Sitting on a stool, watching you perform<br/>4. Look after you<br/>5. You’re in idiot (I was worried)<br/>6. The things I do for you<br/>7. Complete silence, morning routine<br/>8. Will you sign it?<br/>9. Anything you want</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guys i am really great at titles lOOK AT THAT. anyways, i'm so excited to participate in my first seblainiversary-- only took nine years amirite. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The alarm is loud and insufferable, making Blaine’s face pinch as he attempts to bury his head under the pillow. He reaches a hand out, blindly hitting his nightstand to make the sound stop. A soft, sleepy chuckle sounds next to him and a warm body blankets his own until he hears the alarm turn off. Blaine sighs in relief, pressing his nose and lips into the mattress as Sebastian plants kisses along his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Not the worst way to wake up.</p>
<p>“Can’t we just throw the alarm clock away?” Blaine mumbles, mostly to himself but Sebastian must hear him because he hums in amusement. Another kiss is left at the base of his hairline, along the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“We could. I can’t imagine you wanting to stay in bed all day though, very unlike you.”</p>
<p>Blaine moves then, turning so that he can face Sebastian as he takes the pillow off his head, their bodies still lined up. Sebastian’s arms move a little, firmly bracketing Blaine in place, a soft smile on the taller’s lips. Both of them are only highlighted by a bit of brightness sneaking under the curtains in their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Oh well I’m full of surprises,” Blaine teasingly throws back, “Maybe today’s the day.”</p>
<p>And while he knows that won’t be possible, both of them have jobs to get to—it’s at least nice to pretend. To stay in bed for as long as they can, under the sheets, bodies pressed together. Blaine thinks this is his favorite part of the day, waking up next to Sebastian. The heat and scent of his skin, the way his hair looks ruffled and unkempt, the soft and gentle sleep lines on his face resting against a map of freckles. He’s beautiful, always has been, but there’s something about seeing him like <em>this </em>that always feels like it reaches inside Blaine’s chest and squeezes.</p>
<p>“While I’d love to see it? I know you far too well. We’ll be an hour into this and you’ll start detailing it out to me how guilty you feel for skipping out on work and theater practices.”</p>
<p>Blaine huffs, “It’s at least admirable that you think I’ll make it to the hour mark.”</p>
<p>Sebastian grins, leaning down to pepper soft kisses along the side of his face until joining their lips. Blaine hums, pleased, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss before the taller can pull away. Sebastian’s hand cups his cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone,</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>The shorter tilts his chin, letting his lips trace the inside of his hand. “I know.” He scrunches his nose, which makes Sebastian laugh as he pulls the blankets back to get out of bed.</p>
<p>Blaine runs a hand through his curls, scrubbing a few near his hairline as a yawn slips out of his lips. He presses his cheek against the pillow while watching the long lines of Sebastian’s body move towards the shower.</p>
<p>“You comin’ in or do I have to beg?” Sebastian teases, making his way into the bathroom to turn the shower on.</p>
<p>Blaine hums, “Or you could ask nicely.” But he’s already tugging the sheets back to get out.</p>
<p>Sebastian meets him at the doorframe, hands falling to the shorter’s waist. He leans down and plants a kiss on his lips, tugging him into the bathroom,</p>
<p>“Please” he whispers and Blaine grins, backing them up until they’re undressed and in the tub.</p>
<p>He really hates to think about his ex at moments like this but…when he was with Kurt, he thought that he knew what love was—those three simple words. He thought saying them was the only thing that was important, that it was rarely other phrases, lingering touches, or actions that you could take.</p>
<p>With Sebastian, he learns that love looks like <em>many</em> different things and that it’s not always about saying it in a perfect, predictable combination.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>Forgiveness</li>
</ol>
<p>Blaine paces outside of the Lima Bean for what has to be the better part of ten minutes, deciding whether he wants to go in or not. This is ridiculous and he <em>knows </em>that but as he was getting out of his car, he saw Sebastian cross the parking lot and head inside. There’s this funny joke in the back of his mind (which actually, isn’t funny at all because it makes his stomach feel like lead) that repeats over and over: <em>this café ain’t big enough for the both of us. </em>Ridiculous because Blaine certainly doesn’t own the Lima Bean and when he forgave Sebastian for the slushie incident—he didn’t say ‘we can’t hang out in the same places anymore’.</p>
<p>Because it’s too hard. It’s too difficult. <em>I don’t know what it means to see you. </em></p>
<p>Blaine lets out a slow breath, running his fingers through his curls—less gel today, too lazy to add proper amounts to keep his hair under check. He did forgive Sebastian and he meant it, regardless if Kurt or any of the New Directions didn’t understand or approve.</p>
<p>It’s not that he…doesn’t want to run into him, it’s not that. Actually, it’s probably because he doesn’t <em>mind </em>it at all and that’s the problem. Because Blaine should care, should be upset with him, should push Sebastian out of his life and keep him there.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t want to—and that stunning realization stays with him like a burn underneath his skin. He feels like Kurt can see or sense that sometimes, can read his feelings as clear as day as if they were printed on his pores. At some point, he’ll probably have to figure that out.</p>
<p>Today’s not that day.</p>
<p>Taking in deep oxygen into his lungs, he shoulders the door open into the café, assaulted with the shrill drill of coffee beans grinding and the heady scent of orders being made. He stands in a small line aimlessly, trying to find something to do with his hands or check his phone even though he knows he doesn’t have any messages.</p>
<p>It takes a few moments but he can feel those darkened green eyes, like pine needles, settle on his shoulders—unmoving. Blaine goes through the line, orders his coffee, and doesn’t turn in the direction he can feel Sebastian hovering until he’s waiting for his latte to be called. Sebastian offers a soft smile, incredibly guarded, holding onto his own cup of medium drip. Blaine’s struck with several emotions at once, mostly <em>longing </em>because despite the rocky road that Sebastian’s put them on—Blaine misses him. They used to talk all the time, through texts and phone calls, nothing specific or serious, mostly about Dalton, show choir or TV and film.</p>
<p>It’s not really what they talked about but <em>how </em>the conversations went.</p>
<p>Sebastian listened to him, <em>really </em>listened, and offered commentary when he needed it the most. He remembered things that other people usually wouldn’t, sending pleasantly surprised thrills up Blaine’s spine. There was support there, mutual support that felt utterly important and necessary and he realizes that he’s not…he’s not upset with Sebastian as he is <em>angry </em>with him.</p>
<p>Angry that he ruined something important and honest and Blaine feels betrayed by a stupid red slushie soaring through the air and accidently hitting him in the face.</p>
<p>“I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there for.”</p>
<p>Blaine blinks at the statement, mostly because it pulls him out of his thoughts but also because <em>what? </em>“You—you knew I was standing out there?”</p>
<p>A soft smile tugs the corners of Sebastian’s lips, “There’s literally a giant window—other people could see you pacing too.” And Blaine hates how handsome it is when that smile doesn’t fade, even when he puts his medium drip to his lips to take a sip. “What were you waiting for?”</p>
<p>Embarrassment bubbles pink on his cheeks. Not only does he hate that it was <em>obvious </em>that he was debating coming inside but that Sebastian purposely hung around, watching him, and didn’t do something like <em>leave </em>when he was quite clearly the problem.</p>
<p>Blaine could say he was waiting on Kurt—he could text him right now to meet him so that he doesn’t feel so stranded in this café. But deep down, he knows he doesn’t want his boyfriend here (and refuses to think about what that means). So he takes a page right out of Sebastian’s playbook and it curls a little nastily on his tongue when he says,</p>
<p>“I was waiting for you to leave—I didn’t want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>If that comment hurts Sebastian, it doesn’t show on his face. Instead, there’s this <em>spark </em>swirling in the green of his eyes, almost in golden color, at Blaine’s words. “That’s fine, we don’t have to talk. It’s nice to see you stick up for yourself, at any rate.”</p>
<p>A crinkling appears between his eyes as Blaine takes a moment to process those syllables. The barista has to call his name a few times for him to finally turn around and pick up his coffee—he’s stuck between going to the coffee cart to add sugar and following Sebastian who is walking away from him.</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?” He asks, holding onto his coffee a bit too hard. They didn’t put a cardboard sleeve around it so the cup is burning the inside of his palm and yet he feels like he needs that, to ground himself in this moment as Sebastian fixes his eyes on him again.</p>
<p>He licks his lips, playing with words in his mouth, unsure if he wants to say them— “I think you know exactly what I mean.”</p>
<p>For a moment Blaine feels stuck in his gaze, unable to look away as his words swim around his eardrums. He…he <em>does </em>stick up for himself—he’s always been very forward and confident when it comes to something he’s passionate about or how feels.</p>
<p><em>That’s not true—</em>a voice seems to whisper in the back of his mind, soft like a breath on the shell of his ear, something that sounds way too much like Sebastian. Blaine swallows thickly, glancing down at his coffee so he doesn’t have to watch the taller slowly face him again.</p>
<p>Alright so…maybe he’s been a little more lenient and less argumentative when it comes to things that seem like they’re really important to Kurt. That doesn’t mean he’s silencing his own voice he’s just being a good boyfriend; relationships mean compromise. Sebastian wouldn’t know anything about that—he can’t even be a trustworthy friend.</p>
<p>“Just because we spent all that time on the phone talking to one another doesn’t mean…you know me better than anyone else.” Blaine manages to say when he finds his voice again but the words feel like lead on his tongue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Untrue, untrue, untrue. </em>
</p>
<p>Sebastian just offers this…smile, which is somehow sad and far too <em>knowing</em>, like he’s able to see right through him. He taps their coffees together lightly, motioning to the coffee cart,</p>
<p>“See you around, B. They’re out of cinnamon by the way.”</p>
<p>Blaine feels utterly rooted to the ground, unable to do anything but watch Sebastian walk right out of Lima Bean. There’s this knot in his throat that’s hard to swallow over, something he refuses to name or acknowledge—because of course Sebastian remembers that he always takes a dash of sugar <em>and</em> cinnamon in his latte.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>Drunken party, here’s my jacket</li>
</ol>
<p>Here’s the thing about the Warblers that Blaine misses—once you became one, you <em>always </em>were one, no matter what. It didn’t matter if you transferred schools, graduated, quit for a semester and then came back, you stayed a part of that tight-knit family. The support system is always there. Now, as a member of New Directions, Blaine kinda misses that. Not that this new glee club hasn’t welcomed him with open arms, they have, but…sometimes the group he’s in is severely lacking the concept of comradery.</p>
<p>He’s pretty sure he’s never been a part of such cut-throat conversations when it comes to numbers for competitions, dance routines or who’s going to get solos in his <em>life.</em> And this is coming from someone who’s been a captain for the Warblers <em>and </em>has participated in many show choir blogs.</p>
<p>Blaine’s made plenty of new friends, really enjoys singing and dancing with Kurt at McKinley, but it never quite feels like <em>home—</em>not like Dalton did. He keeps that to himself, though, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone (especially Kurt) with comments like that. Not to mention that New Directions really underestimates how much he can bring to the table with the amount of experience he has but, he’s still relatively new, he’ll wait to find his place.</p>
<p>He just hopes that he has one.</p>
<p>Which is why he ends up going to these parties that Dalton has. It’s usually after a competition of some kind, at a Warbler’s nearby place, but it’s because of how comfortable it feels. Blaine may not be putting on an old blazer but it <em>does </em>feel like he’s slipping back into his skin. He’s just happy that Jeff, Nick, Thad and others haven’t forgotten him since he’s moved to McKinley—they’re always the first to invite him to one of these things as soon as they know about it. And while Blaine usually has something going on, he likes to feel included.</p>
<p>Luckily, he’s free for this one—first time in a while and he’s alone because Kurt has some sort of skin-care sleepover with Mercedes and Rachel tonight.</p>
<p>But deep down? Blaine’s sort of okay with that too, of attending this party by himself, of walking through the open door with his hands in his pockets and taking the entire scene in with a soft smile on his face. Nick spots him first, motioning him into the kitchen and throwing an arm around his shoulders when he steps over the threshold.</p>
<p>“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” His friend grins, a bunch of Warblers around the kitchen counter greeting him with fond smiles, pats on the back and half hugs. “And you’re just in time, we were about to play a game of ‘suck and blow’.”</p>
<p>Blaine laughs softly, a twitch of nervousness worming its way down his spine, “Oh I uh—I don’t think—”</p>
<p>“Two things I’m incredibly good at.”</p>
<p>And he’d know that voice anywhere, the familiarity wrapping around his body like hot coals. Sebastian leans against the counter, a soft smile in Blaine’s direction before picking up a card from a deck littered along the tabletop, mixed with empty red solo cups and bottles of alcohol. Blaine clears his throat and it feels too late to back out now…even though Sebastian isn’t standing next to him, it seems wrong to be playing this when he’s with Kurt.</p>
<p>And yet he doesn’t move.</p>
<p>His eyes remain trained on Sebastian as the card makes its way around a circle of them, most too drunk to keep the card suspended between lips. More shots are taken and Blaine passes the card in-between Jeff and Nick easily, a grin making its way onto his face, but the guy that’s supposed to be handing it off to Sebastian loses momentum.</p>
<p>And their lips meet.</p>
<p>Blaine pretends the sinking sensation in his stomach is the fact that he’s just taken a shot, the liquid burning in the back near his windpipe and making his eyes water. He shakes his head, clearing his throat when his phone starts to buzz in his back pocket, and moves quickly to pick up the call despite the fact that there’s this little voice in the back of his mind that says he shouldn’t.</p>
<p>The <em>moment </em>Kurt hears the background noise of cheering, laughing and music, he asks him where he is. Blaine’s not about to lie, he says a Dalton party—starts to list everyone that’s there and who really invited him but his boyfriend doesn’t care because he only hears one word.</p>
<p>And ‘Dalton’ is synonymous with ‘Sebastian’.</p>
<p>Blaine sighs tiredly, “I’m not here for him.”</p>
<p>Kurt scoffs and Rachel is talking excitedly, just out of range but he can hear the shrillness in her voice all the same. He bristles at the scolding tone and before Kurt is able to reply, more words are leaving his lips:</p>
<p>“I do have other friends, you know, I had a life before you wandered down the steps at Dalton.” And he knows already that he shouldn’t have said that or at least not with that tone but it’s too late. He should probably apologize but he bites down on the tip of his tongue to prevent himself from doing so—he’s not sorry.</p>
<p>“Those same friends that stood around and let Sebastian almost <em>blind </em>you?”</p>
<p>Blaine’s head tips back in annoyance and he slowly walks into another room where a few people are doing karaoke. “Are you seriously <em>always </em>going to use that as an argument? If I can forgive them, so can you, seeing as how <em>I’m </em>the one who could have lost an eye.” And he’s taking a page out of Kurt’s dramatic playbook but he’s getting incredibly <em>tired </em>of having a mistake used against him.</p>
<p>Of having Sebastian’s betrayal thrown in his face every time he begins to move past it. In the back of his mind, he knows there’s a purpose in Kurt bringing it up. Is he really upset about the party? About the fact that he didn’t bring him along? Blaine hasn’t been someone’s boyfriend for a long time so he’s a bit rusty but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t need Kurt’s <em>permission </em>to attend something like this by himself.</p>
<p>“You forgave Sebastian because you have feelings for him.” Kurt says suddenly, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>He blinks because <em>what? </em>his eyes traveling across the room and through the kitchen door where Sebastian is laughing at something Jeff has said, taking a sip out of a red solo cup. Blaine swallows over what feels like gravel in his throat because the words that he wants to say begin to turn to ash in his mouth.</p>
<p>Because Kurt is not wrong.</p>
<p>“He was my friend.” But the sentence sounds off, even to his own ears.</p>
<p>Kurt scoffs out a thick sound, he’s crying, and that punches a hole right through Blaine’s midsection. “You’re not an idiot, Blaine, and neither am I. Have fun at your party.”</p>
<p>The line clicking over feels deafening.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Blaine’s not gonna lie and say that he’s not a lightweight—the issue, however, is that he knows this and continues to drink unabashedly anyways. He starts off slow, a stale beer in a red solo cup, but one thing leads to another—his friends hand him liquor mixed drinks and he takes <em>many </em>shots.</p>
<p>But he’s having a good time, there’s lots of laughing, dancing with Nick and Jeff and karaoke that reminds him too much of singing in Rachel Berry’s basement on her makeshift stage. There’s no spin the bottle at least because the last thing he wants to get caught up in is kissing someone and having to explain that to Kurt. At least people at Dalton wouldn’t make him feel guilty or terrible about considering the concept that he might be bisexual.</p>
<p>Like his current boyfriend.</p>
<p>He takes a heavy sip of whatever is in his cup to wash that thought away.</p>
<p>Blaine checks his phone—<em>zero messages, </em>and the room begins to spin in a not so pleasant way that he bumps into the door jamb of the bathroom trying to get to the sink. Did they breakup? Are they over? He throws water onto his face but that only succeeds in making him incredibly nauseas.</p>
<p>He already knows what’s coming, unfortunately, and sinks to his knees—just managing to get to the toilet lid out of the way before he vomits. Blaine groans, giving up mostly liquid from his stomach, the tile dizzying into fuzzy black dots that force him to close his eyes. He flushes the toilet and leans against the tub, sniffling as he rubs his hands over his face, removing small traces of sweat on his skin.</p>
<p>He’s just glad he didn’t get anything on his clothes. What a fucking mess—</p>
<p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a lightweight?”</p>
<p>Blaine sighs softly, glancing up at Sebastian hovering in the doorway looking as handsome as ever. He’s pretty sure he’s a giant melted wreck on the floor, stomach still churning gently as he decides whether he should get up or die here.</p>
<p>“At this rate, I think it’s a given.”</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks and walks into the bathroom; turning the sink on and fills the red cup he has in his hand before kneeling down in front of him. He motions for him to take it, “Just water, sip slow.”</p>
<p>Blaine raises an eyebrow because <em>water? </em>Very unlike him. He takes the cup gingerly and has a few small gulps, the water refreshing against the back of his throat. Sebastian must read his expression, as he so often does, running a hand through his light brown locks,</p>
<p>“I know, I’m D.D. Shocking and surprising all at once—I like to keep people on their toes.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles a little, chewing on his lower lip as he sets the cup down on the floor. “Thanks. How much of a mess do I look?”</p>
<p>“Oh just as terrible as usual,” Sebastian shakes his head, like it’s a shame, a teasing tone to edges of his words as he lifts a gentle hand through Blaine’s curls.</p>
<p>And Blaine lets him, his fingers more soothing than they should be.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you up and I’ll take you home.”</p>
<p>Blaine considers the proposition for a moment because he’s not sure that he wants to leave yet but at this rate, he really shouldn’t drink anything else. Sebastian senses his hesitance, a soft warm smile tugging the corners of his mouth as he stands to his full height.</p>
<p>“I won’t even try to kiss you or anything, cause I’m nice like that.”</p>
<p>Blaine lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he runs a hand over his face. “I don’t think I’d hate if you did.” There’s a moment where he thinks that’s just a line in his head, something he doesn’t say out loud but Sebastian’s definitely heard him.</p>
<p>There’s a heaviness to his gaze, a wall that’s lifted or disintegrated between them, alcohol and latent sparks revealing true natures. Kurt’s right and he’s always been right. Blaine knows he should probably feel guilty or even disgusted with himself for being forward when he’s not so sure he’s even broken up with Kurt but…</p>
<p>This feels like it makes more sense than anything he’s done lately. He’s being selfish for once.</p>
<p>Sebastian throws him a trademark smirk, “You’re a tease, Blaine Anderson. Besides, you need a breath mint.”</p>
<p>The shorter groans, “Don’t remind me.”</p>
<p>So he lets Sebastian help him up off the floor and hand him the cup of water to take a few more sips before they walk downstairs and out the front door.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come back to the party?” The weather’s gotten a bit cooler since they’ve been inside and Blaine absently wraps his arms around himself, the change in temperature at least helping him sober up.</p>
<p>The taller shrugs his one shoulder, “Not much point in it.”</p>
<p>Blaine hums gently but doesn’t ask him to elaborate, wonders if it’s because he’ll be at home—it’s a nice thought, at any rate. Once they get to his car, Sebastian opens up the backseat and pulls out his Dalton blazer.</p>
<p>“Sorry, this is the only thing I have.”</p>
<p>He blinks, confusion swirling in his golden eyes until he realizes <em>oh, </em>he wants to drape it over his shoulders because he’s cold. Blaine pauses before he nods, turning so that Sebastian can wrap the fabric around him. It slips onto his shoulders easily and he pushes his arms through the correct holes, drawing the jacket closely around him. It smells like washing detergent and Sebastian’s cologne, the scent heady and threatening to swallow him whole.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes for a moment, Sebastian’s hands traveling down his arms and squeezing his forearms before he gets into the car. Blaine crosses to the passenger seat, getting inside as Sebastian turns the heat on after he starts the engine.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that it feels like his relationship has ended with Kurt, he can’t help but feel as if something is beginning.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>Sitting on a stool, watching you perform</li>
</ol>
<p>When Blaine finally reenrolls back at Dalton, he knows it’s one of the best decisions he’s ever made. There’s nothing holding him to McKinley anymore after Kurt (since their breakup but especially since he’s moved to New York to start a new chapter without him) and despite the overwhelming support from people like Sam—it’s just <em>not enough </em>to keep him there.</p>
<p>His actions unfortunately reveal who his true friends are. Leaving McKinley is hard and he thought people would understand that it’s not an easy decision for him. But he hears words like <em>traitor </em>and <em>quitter </em>and when he left Dalton to be with Kurt—he never heard other Warblers call him things like that. They understood that he was doing something to make himself <em>happy. </em></p>
<p>Apparently it is not so true the other way around, which is a shame and only leaves him with a few people like Sam, Tina, and Jake—everyone else is thoroughly pissed and won’t even take the time to hear him out.</p>
<p>Regardless, he tries to bury it because deep down he knows he needs this shift. For his mental and emotional health, he needs to be somewhere that’s not McKinley and where else would he go but Dalton?</p>
<p>Somewhere that’s always been his home.</p>
<p>The transition is as easy as slipping that familiar blazer back onto his shoulders but he finds out he has to re-audition to be a part of the Warblers—which is weird but there’s some sort of new rule in place thanks to the waitlist that the performance club has.</p>
<p>Blaine’s well aware that he’s probably a shoo-in but that doesn’t make him any less nervous.</p>
<p>He lets out a long sigh as he checks his watch and closes his locker for the day, getting ready to pick up his satchel that’s resting on the floor near his feet. He probably has enough time to stop by the café for a coffee before he holes himself up in the auditorium to practice a few numbers.</p>
<p>“So the rumors are true.”</p>
<p>A soft smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he recognizes that voice, turning to see Sebastian standing a few inches away with his hands in his pockets. The taller is sweeping his eyes over Blaine’s form—as if he’s seeing him for the first time. He feels flushes of heat work along his cheeks and the back of his neck but does his best to ignore them.</p>
<p>“Only some of them.” He teases.</p>
<p>Sebastian laughs, short and melodic. “Well now my imagination is running overtime—I was mostly referring to you coming back to Dalton.”</p>
<p>He hums, motioning to the blazer. His fingers brush along the fabric, straightening out the lapels, “Oh well, clearly that one’s true.”</p>
<p>“I can see that,” Sebastian says, voice pleased but thoughtful. Clearly he’s curious about what led to this decision but he doesn’t ask, “I’m sure the Warblers are practically planning a ‘welcome back’ party as we speak for your return.”</p>
<p>Chewing on his lower lip, he picks up his satchel to put over his shoulder. He begins to walk towards the café and Sebastian shifts, following in line with his steps, “That’s if I even get in.”</p>
<p>Sebastian rolls his eyes so hard that his body practically moves with it, “Oh stop, you’ve got that audition in the bag. It’s just a formality because they have to appear that they’re being ‘fair’ in listening to everyone on the wait list.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that’s hard for you,” Blaine teases, throwing him a side smile as they slip into the café. It’s bustling with students for the end of the day, most of them just trying to find a place to do classwork, “Being nice and everything.”</p>
<p>“I’m working on it,” A ghost of a smile there tells Blaine he means it—ever since the slushie incident and multiple, strung-out apologies, Sebastian <em>is </em>making more of an effort to be a better person.</p>
<p>Even just for the sake of Blaine…which does not, at <em>all, </em>create a warm, fluttering sensation in the base of his stomach. Not in the least.</p>
<p>“But it’s not me you’ll have to convince anyways, I’m not the captain.”</p>
<p>Blaine blinks because <em>what? </em>“Seriously?” He asks as they take a step in line, which thankfully isn’t very long. He just naturally assumed that Sebastian would take hold of that position.</p>
<p>“I stepped down to focus on some of my AP classes instead. And if I’m being honest, I do not have the patience or understanding to deal with Trent being consistently off beat.”</p>
<p>A laugh bubbles out of Blaine’s chest a little suddenly because he <em>misses </em>ridiculous stuff like that. Warbler practice meant business because they were always perfecting their craft, always preparing for the next big event—but it was <em>fun </em>too. To sing and dance while he hung out with his friends, creating combinations they may never use again but to spontaneously share it with the commons.</p>
<p>They place their orders for medium drips and step to the side, Blaine adjusting the strap of his satchel as he turns to look at Sebastian. “So can you give me the scoop on the new captain then?”</p>
<p>“His name is Hunter and he’s a giant pain and not in a fun way either,” Sebastian lets out a slow sigh of irritation, “He says he’s not bi-curious but I don’t believe it with the way he fucking rides my ass.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles a little, running a hand through his curls, “I dunno, sometimes you’re not the easiest to work with.”</p>
<p>“Was that a joke, Blaine Anderson?” Sebastian teases, his eyes a bright green at the flirtatious banter, “All that time at a public school gave you a sense of humor, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I hate to break it to you but I’ve always been this funny.”</p>
<p>Blaine reaches for their coffees once they’re set on the counter, passing Sebastian his cup, and pointedly ignoring how their fingers brush. The taller raises an eyebrow, pausing at the station near the exit where he can add a little bit of sugar and cream to his cup. Blaine does the same but tosses in a dash of cinnamon too—he needs to start ordering lattes again, sometimes the medium drip tastes too burnt.</p>
<p>“And here I thought it was because New Directions was a joke.”</p>
<p>There’s obviously hints of teasing there but Blaine scrunches his nose because, “Aren’t you trying to be nicer?”</p>
<p>Sebastian sighs and glances towards the ceiling like it takes an incredible amount of self-restraint before he puts the lid back on his coffee and takes a sip, “You’re right—not that much of a joke when <em>you </em>were part of it. Now I dunno what they’re going to do.”</p>
<p>Blaine shakes his head but he’s smiling, can’t quite help it even though he shouldn’t be. “You’re—”</p>
<p>“<em>Incredible?” </em>Sebastian interrupts, grinning back. “I know.” Blaine huffs out a soft noise but doesn’t argue, either. “And I wouldn’t worry too much about Hunter. Even if for some reason he didn't like you, he'd probably have to accept you anyways. Those Warblers never shut up about you—you’re like Dalton royalty.”</p>
<p>Blaine laughs because the concept is <em>ridiculous </em>but there’s something that, nonetheless, warms him to his very core. It’s something that he felt like he was missing at McKinley—that he could be trusted to know what he was doing. That he’s capable of being confident, that he’s worthy, and all these other things that Blaine used to feel about himself but lost at some point.</p>
<p>They wander out of the café and he motions to the right of the hallway where the auditorium is, “I gotta go practice. I know you said I shouldn’t have to but uh, I just…I want to make sure it’s perfect. As stupid as that sounds.”</p>
<p>“It’s not stupid,” Sebastian says instantly in a serious tone that’s comforting in a way that Blaine can’t quite explain. “Did you want an audience?”</p>
<p>He considers the question for a moment before he shakes his head. The last thing he wants to do is make Sebastian sit around and watch him perform—the words from a not so distant argument with Kurt baring teeth in his memory. It still stings to think about.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. It’d be boring for you.”</p>
<p>“Hardly,” Sebastian smiles a little, eyes traveling along the lines of his body before settling on his face, green appreciating hazel. “I honestly can’t think of a better way to spend my time.”</p>
<p>Blaine swallows, almost too worried to get his hopes up at such a proposition. He searches Sebastian’s face for a long moment, looking for any signs of teasing or ulterior motives but…he doesn’t see anything. Just green, honest, intentions of wanting watch Blaine perform. Of enjoying the time in front of him, of spending time offering feedback—even if it’s one song or ten.</p>
<p>Sebastian doesn’t have to say that he’ll sit on a stool as long as it takes for Blaine to know it and that touches a part inside of him that he thought was gone. A soft, grateful smile covers Blaine’s face as he nods because,</p>
<p>“Okay,” He says softly, beginning to walk towards the auditorium and smiles over his shoulder. “This is not an invitation into my pants, by the way.”</p>
<p>The taller laughs, “Oh no, wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>Look after you</li>
</ol>
<p>It’s not like Blaine’s expecting everything to fall into his lap, even though that happens sometimes (some sort of weird universal tic), but he’s always been relatively good at school. Classes come easy to him—regardless if it’s science, math, English, gym, it doesn’t matter. He has a good knack for picking things up and adopting new routines. His education is all over the place with the multiple transfers, he knows that, but Dalton’s never given him any issues before so he doesn’t think it’s going to now.</p>
<p>Well, he should know better about what happens when you assume.</p>
<p>A lot is looking up as he settles back into wearing that familiar blazer again—he’s back on the Warblers, trying out for other teams and clubs when he has the time, studying his ass off to keep his grades up to date and things with Sebastian are…interesting.</p>
<p>(Since things are going so well he should know that the other shoe is going to drop, it’s only a matter of time.)</p>
<p>When he says <em>interesting, </em>what Blaine really means is <em>complicated </em>but synonymously the words feel connected even though they’re not. Him and Sebastian are beating around the bush with one another, spending lots of time together and repairing their friendship and toeing the line of <em>something else </em>almost always out of reach. They just can’t seem to sync up—if only this was some sort of Warbler duet routine because they’d have that down perfectly.</p>
<p>During practices they always seem to line up with one another, steps in unison, harmonizing in a complementary fashion that always makes Hunter roll his eyes. There’s this ironic hesitance that Sebastian isn’t quite displaying but Blaine can sense it—like he’s too afraid or apprehensive to take the next step and all he wants to do is ask <em>why. </em>But of course, Blaine knows the answer to that too, doesn’t he?</p>
<p>It’s about burned bridges and betrayed trust and ex boyfriends and never really finding their time. All these moments in their hands and they can’t seem to claim any for their own purposes. It’s strange because, despite the way that they started out, Blaine knows that him and Sebastian will figure it out. He doesn’t have confidence in much sometimes but he believes in <em>that. </em>It’s as real and inevitable as the oxygen he draws into his lungs—something so different and <em>dependable </em>compared to his last relationship, and he’s not even technically dating Sebastian yet.</p>
<p>Blaine lets out a slow breath as he pauses in front of his locker, running a hand down his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s got a headache teetering on a migraine, the stress of the transfer finally starting to catch up with him because he’s not giving himself enough of a break to adapt. He can hear Cooper, of all people, in his head because <em>you’re not taking care of yourself, squirt. </em></p>
<p>He doesn’t want to miss a Warbler practice but if he doesn’t lay down, the headache is only going to get worse. He just feels so useless when he does that even though he knows self-care is important. Too much to do and not enough hours in the day.</p>
<p>Blaine shoves some books in his locker and swaps for a few others that he has coursework in for the night and takes his phone out of his pocket when he feels it buzz. Oh, <em>great. </em>Mr. Hopkins has posted the AP calc exam grades. Distantly, Blaine knows he should wait until he’s in a better headspace to look because that test had been brutal, seriously not his best but…like a car crash, he can’t look away as he clicks open the notification.</p>
<p>Jesus, a <em>C, </em>really?</p>
<p>Blaine groans as he rests his forehead against the locker once he closes it. He knows that he has a lot to catch up on but…he’s disappointed in himself and those insecurities that love to rear their ugly heads when he feels his worst starts to crash into him like waves.</p>
<p>“Bad day?” He hears from behind him and Blaine turns quickly to see Sebastian with his bookbag over his shoulder. He’s headed in the direction of the senior commons for Warblers practice, where Blaine should be walking too.</p>
<p>A strangled chuckle leaves Blaine’s throat because he has no other words to describe it and <em>God, </em>he can feel it coming—it’s already too late, his face doing this weird pinching thing as he shakes his head quickly and looks at the floor. Between his head pounding, the bad grade from Mr. Hopkins, and consistent stress, the laugh turns into a soft whine and he’s <em>crying. </em></p>
<p>Crying in the middle of the hallway and this is so fucking embarrassing, Sebastian’s face twisting from amused to concerned really quick as he reaches for Blaine. His arms slip around his form and pull him close, folding his body into his own. Blaine hides along Sebastian’s broad shoulder, his eyes feeling like there’s hot pokers running through the sockets as he takes struggled breaths into his lungs. He attempts to soothe himself with the scent of Sebastian’s cologne and skin.</p>
<p>Sebastian doesn’t try to talk to him until his calms down, running his fingers soothingly through his curls and down to his neck, massaging the taut muscle there until Blaine pulls away. The softest of kisses is planted along his hairline, right about his forehead—something so gentle, yet intimate, that Blaine feels it long after the touch has disappeared.</p>
<p>He can’t imagine what he must look like—nose and eyes rimmed red, cheeks blotched pink, eyelashes wet and generally disheveled.<em> A mess, </em>his brain provides and yet…Sebastian isn’t looking at him that way. Not at all.</p>
<p>The taller cups his cheek gently and swipes his thumb along his cheekbone, removing the tear track, “My question was more rhetorical than anything else.”</p>
<p>Blaine laughs again, this time a little relieved, sniffling as he reaches for a tissue tucked away in his pocket. He sighs wetly, Sebastian’s hand slipping down from his cheek to rest along the side of his neck, “I’m sorry. I—I guess I’ve had that building up for a while. Just—I’m beginning to get a migraine and Mr. Hopkins posted the calc exam grades. I didn’t fail or anything but I thought…I thought transitioning back to Dalton would be easier than this.”</p>
<p>“That public school probably sucked your IQ directly out of your eyeballs—the adjustment period makes sense.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles because he can’t quite help it, shaking his head as he blows his nose before he stuffs the tissue back into his pocket. Sebastian’s always been really good at that, making him smile when he seems to need it most.</p>
<p>Sebastian hums softly, his hand finally slipping from Blaine’s neck to adjust the backpack over his shoulder. “It’s just one test, you’ll make up the grade at some point. You’re too hard on yourself, B.”</p>
<p>“You sound just like Cooper.”</p>
<p>“I hope not, the last person I want to be associated with is your <em>brother—</em>no offense.”</p>
<p>Blaine smirks, “None taken. No association, promise.”</p>
<p>Sebastian opens his mouth to say something else but a door down the hall opens, the sun hitting the glass window panels <em>just </em>right to send reflections of light beams along the floor and walls. The brightness makes him wince, his hand coming up to dig the heel of his palm into his one eye as pain splinters against his nerve endings.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll take you to your room.” Sebastian says gently, his hand wrapping around one of Blaine’s biceps to lead him down the hall.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s not too bad yet. I can make it—besides, don’t you have Warbler practice?”</p>
<p>“And miss the chance of helping you into bed or change into more comfortable clothes? Please.”</p>
<p>Blaine shakes his head, smiling as he leans into Sebastian’s side, “Not happening.”</p>
<p>The taller sighs wistfully, “One can only hope—besides, I think Hunter’s been waiting for a day like this since you rejoined the Warblers.”</p>
<p>“What, a day when we’re both gone and people actually have to listen to him?”</p>
<p>Sebastian hums, holding another door open for Blaine, his arm moving to a more comfortable position around the shorter’s waist. Blaine melts into the touch, the heat and firmness of Sebastian’s body comfortingly close against his ribs.</p>
<p>“He’s dropping in ranks, Anderson, he’s barely even co-captain now.”</p>
<p>“As the kids say, ‘it be like that sometimes’.”</p>
<p>Sebastian snickers, walking up the steps to the next floor, Blaine letting out a content sigh as he rests his head along the other’s shoulder. “You know, the rumor mill is going to be <em>spinning </em>about the fact that we’re both missing. What ever should we tell them we were doing to pass the time?”</p>
<p>Blaine chews on his lower lip, digging in his satchel for his dorm key and unlocking it when he does. “Who said it’s going to be rumors?” He asks, satisfied for the surprised look on Sebastian’s face even if it’s just for a moment and tugs him inside his dorm room by one of his blazer lapels.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>You’re in idiot (I was worried)</li>
</ol>
<p>Blaine always knew that his future would include a few important things: New York, NYADA and Broadway. He just thought those plans would have been with Kurt—and he couldn’t have been more wrong about that. Sebastian fits like a long-lost puzzle piece and after a while, Blaine can’t imagine what it’d be like without him there.</p>
<p>When Dalton is over and Ohio is in their rearview mirror, they find a shoebox apartment that’s between both of their schools in Manhattan. Blaine contemplates living on campus or finding a few other roommates to get a bigger, nicer place but then realizes how much he enjoys having Sebastian to himself every time he thinks about it. About how he wants New York to be the place where they carve out a home for themselves, how they can have something that’s truly <em>theirs </em>without having to share it with anyone.</p>
<p>Yeah, their apartment is small but they’ve got everything they need and sometimes with busy schedules they hardly find time to settle down in it anyways.</p>
<p>Blaine juggles a lot between school, auditions, joining clubs, hanging out with friends, and doing things exclusively with Sebastian—which is sometimes as simple as making dinner together and watching a movie on their couch. As fast paced as his day to day keeps him, there’s always something lurking in the distance to bring him to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>In this case, Blaine’s mother calls to tell him that his grandmother has passed away.</p>
<p>It was peaceful, yet unexpected, and in all of Blaine’s plans and future thoughts—he never considered something like that. That his family would be in Ohio and might not be able to get ahold of him easily, that he wouldn’t be close enough if an emergency happened. It’s not like his grandmother was the hospital or anything; he couldn’t drive to see her and visit before she died. But this phone call makes him feel utterly useless and restless within his own skin.</p>
<p>He stands in the kitchen clutching his cell phone, silent tears running down his cheeks until Sebastian pries the device out of his hand and draws him into his chest. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Blaine knows that he has to go back to Ohio, right in the middle of classes and theater and his life that he’s worked so hard thus far to build from the ground up here. He hates how selfish that sounds, never says it out loud even though he knows Sebastian can sense it (because he always can) but doesn’t think twice about contacting his teachers and directors. Everyone is understanding and supportive despite the fact that it somehow seems like he’s abandoning his hard work—he feels incredibly conflicted and then <em>terrible </em>about being that way. His mother even tells him that he doesn’t have to come back to Ohio for the funeral, that his grandmother would understand and that just makes him <em>cry </em>because, isn’t that awful?</p>
<p>There’s no question: of course, he’s going. He can worry about everything he’s going to miss when he comes back. Tests, theater practices, coursework—he can make it all up when he’s here again in New York. It’s just a few days.</p>
<p>He lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes for a moment to go through a mental checklist so he doesn’t forget anything.</p>
<p>“I wish you’d let me come with you.” Sebastian says, interrupting his thoughts.</p>
<p>Blaine opens his eyes to look over at his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. Blaine licks his lips, turning towards their closet to grab a few more things for his suitcase.</p>
<p>“You just told me a few days ago that you had coursework for exams coming up,” <em>It’s that time of year</em>, Blaine muses as he glances out their bedroom window, snow coming down in thick white flakes. Right before Christmas break where all the finals and classwork start piling on. “I can’t let you miss that.”</p>
<p>Sebastian sighs softly at the finality in his tone, watching Blaine shove a few sweaters into his suitcase and zip it closed. He has to find his suit still, packed away in a box or in the back of the closet—he can’t remember, he hasn’t worn it in so long. It’ll go in a separate bag anyways to keep it nice.</p>
<p>“If you didn’t want me around, all you had to do was say so.” And it’s a <em>joke, </em>of course it is—something teasing and light that’s supposed to make Blaine smile but it somehow does the exact opposite because he feels something snap like a twig in his chest.</p>
<p>He whirls around to face Sebastian, his body trembling as he tries to keep himself together, “Of course I need you.” He shakes his head, “Don't you think I <em>want</em> you to be there? You think I want to do this alone?”</p>
<p>Blaine hates the way his voice shakes; he hates the look on Sebastian’s face even more. It’s not pity and it’s not sympathy, it’s <em>worse </em>because it’s empathy—his boyfriend is hurting because he is. Sebastian steps away from the doorframe and reaches for him, despite the fact that Blaine tries to pull away.</p>
<p>An ugly sob rips itself from his chest and Sebastian shushes him, tugging him tightly into his chest. Long fingers rake through his curls and down the panes of his back, massaging patient circles into taut muscles.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sebastian whispers, his lips lingering along the shell of Blaine’s ear.</p>
<p>The shorter sniffles wetly and shakes his head, his entire body filled with an aching tiredness that makes his bones hurt. He wants to say so many things—like how it’s not Sebastian’s fault, that he’s stressed and exhausted and <em>sad, </em>so unbearably sad. He wants to say that Sebastian’s getting him through this, pulling him through the hardest parts, even if it doesn’t always seem like it. That Blaine relies on him, that he knows he’ll eventually be okay one day because of how Sebastian makes him feel.</p>
<p>Sebastian pulls back after a few moments, both hands cupping Blaine’s cheeks and removing tear tracks with his thumbs. “What can I do?”</p>
<p>“You’re already doing it,” Blaine sighs out, looking up at him from underneath wet eyelashes.</p>
<p>The taller’s jaw works before he presses a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, drawing him unbelievably close again.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He debates buying a plane ticket but everything is so expensive around this time of year. Blaine’s always enjoyed driving anyways, even if the destination is decently far away. So he packs up his car, says goodbye to his boyfriend and makes his way out of New York.</p>
<p>Blaine goes home a few days before the funeral, the drive simple even though snow is falling—the weather isn’t <em>too </em>horrible yet even though they’re calling for a winter advisory storm. Should make going back to New York a pain in the ass. Despite the fact that Blaine loves his family, on this precipice of being here for a funeral, he doesn’t want to stay any longer than he has to.</p>
<p>He’ll be back up here in a few weeks to spend Christmas with everyone and even though it’ll be the first holiday without his gram, the…<em>being here </em>won’t feel like a cinderblock sitting directly on his chest. It seems so hard to breathe sometimes, thinking about going to the funeral alone even though he’ll be in a room full of family.</p>
<p>Blaine settles against the headboard in his bedroom, attempting to read a book so he’ll feel more wound down before bed. His phone vibrates on the nightstand, pulling his attention from the page he’s on. He smiles gently when he sees its Sebastian’s number and picks up,</p>
<p>“Hey, you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, stranger,” Sebastian says easily, “How’s it going?”</p>
<p>Blaine hums, adjusting a pillow behind himself, “Well, no family drama to speak of but Cooper isn’t here yet. He flies in tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Your parents seem alright?”</p>
<p>He shrugs his one shoulder, setting his book aside, “They’re okay, I think. My mom’s staying strong even though I know it’s hard. Everyone will probably fall apart during the wake.”</p>
<p>Sebastian makes a soft noise but then stays silent for a few moments. It’s nice, almost, if Blaine closes his eyes he can almost picture him beside him—just listening to the subtle shifts of his body and breathing.</p>
<p>“And how are you?” Sebastian finally asks.</p>
<p>Blaine swallows, trying to honestly respond to the question, “I don’t know,” He admits, “Sad.”</p>
<p>“I know, baby,” Sebastian says gently, “This sounds so fucking cliché but every day will get a little easier.”</p>
<p>He bites down on the inside of his cheek, hard, so he doesn’t start crying again. “Promise?” He wishes Sebastian were here, wants it more than <em>anything </em>but can’t say the words out loud. The last thing he wants is to make his boyfriend feel bad for the fact that he’s still stuck in New York.</p>
<p>“I promise.” His voice is firm, confident and comforting in a way Blaine needs to hear.</p>
<p>Sebastian starts to say something else but a loud car horn interrupts his sentence followed by a string of expletives. Blaine smiles a little, sitting up further in bed—and then something occurs to him, because,</p>
<p>“Are you driving around New York? You usually never put up with local drivers.”</p>
<p>“Or traffic.” Sebastian mutters.</p>
<p>Blaine’s eyebrows scrunch together, his mouth opening a little as it takes him a moment to realize— “Please tell me you’re not driving down here.”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s quiet for a moment, “No of course not.”</p>
<p>Blaine groans, his head tipping back against the headboard, “You already <em>left, </em>didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“That sounds so unlike me.”</p>
<p><em>“Sebastian, </em>I told you…I told you I was okay. The weather is terrible and your car is practically held together with snark and duct tape.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re being a little hard on Bessy.” Sebastian scoffs and Blaine can picture him gently petting the dashboard.</p>
<p>A thrill of frustration slides down Blaine’s spine because doesn’t he get how dangerous this could be? Driving in the snow for eight hours in a shit car—like he doesn’t have enough to worry about?</p>
<p>“I’m serious.”</p>
<p>“So am I,” Sebastian says quickly, “You say you’re okay but I know you, and I know you need me there.”</p>
<p>Blaine swallows thickly, looking down at his bedspread. He plays with a loose string on the comforter, unable to dig out the words stuck in his throat. He is trying to be strong but that doesn’t change the fact that he wants Sebastian here, that having him as physical and emotional support would help in ways that he can’t even describe.</p>
<p>“This whole boyfriend concept is still kinda new for me but this part is self-explanatory,” Sebastian says gently, “I’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p>And Blaine can’t find it in himself to argue before the call ends.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Blaine knows that it was late when Sebastian called but…he wakes up the next day and doesn’t have any messages from him. It’s still, in theory, an hour or so before he would make it into Ohio but…he’s always been a bit of a worrier. Especially when it comes to driving in terrible weather and in a car that’s not exactly dependable.</p>
<p>The time gets later and the snow picks up and Blaine’s practically a bundle of raw nerves by the time the afternoon rolls around. He checks his phone and wants to call but also doesn’t want to distract Sebastian from the road.</p>
<p>This is so aggravating—he appreciates his boyfriend following him for this, he <em>really </em>does, but not at the expense of driving in terrible conditions. His lower lip is sore from dragging his teeth over it and his mother and Cooper have been trying to distract him from worrying but—</p>
<p>He nearly jumps out of his skin when there’s a knock at the front door.</p>
<p>Blaine rushes towards the entryway, yanking the door open to find a very bundled and cold looking Sebastian.</p>
<p>“Would you believe that Bessy broke down like, two streets away?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe it,” Blaine snaps as he tugs Sebastian inside, the door closing behind him, “Which is exactly why I didn’t want you driving it.”</p>
<p>Sebastian hums, more amused than anything else and it’s <em>so annoying </em>that Blaine wants to smack him. Instead, he fixates his hands on doing something more productive, which is helping Sebastian take off his multiple layers.</p>
<p>Blaine hangs up his coat, scarf and beanie near the door, a little bit of frost on the front of Sebastian’s hair and bottom of his pants. Sebastian undoes his boots and moves them to the side, letting out a long sigh as he pulls the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. His nose is tinged red and Blaine fights off an urge to kiss it because he’s decided he’s mad at him.</p>
<p>“Drive wasn’t even that bad.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot,” Blaine says over the tail end of his sentence and Sebastian smiles warmly, reaching to place his hands on the shorter’s waist.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, but I’m <em>your </em>idiot, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Blaine squirms and huffs out a sound because he hates how good it feels to have him close, that he loves how much better he feels that he’s <em>here. </em>And that anger he felt so strongly begins to dissipate with the heat of his skin and Blaine melts under the touch, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian before his face finds the spot between his shoulder and neck.</p>
<p>A place he’s always belonged.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>The things I do for you</li>
</ol>
<p>It’s not that Blaine doesn’t like New York bars—he does, it’s not about liking or disliking them…exactly.</p>
<p>He loves the loud music, the pulse and beat of the top 40’s pop thrumming through his bloodstream, encouraging an old Warbler number to tickle the back of his mind. He loves ordering fruity cocktails that taste too much like sour pineapple or smooth banana and getting himself easily tipsy on his way to rose-colored drunk. It almost sounds silly to mention too that he loves <em>Sebastian </em>at bars. It makes him remember that first time at Scandals, when they barely knew one another and Kurt was still in the picture. How easily Sebastian had placed himself at the bar, leaning against the counter and smiling over his shoulder when Blaine walked in—looking like he owned the place. And maybe he had, Blaine recalls how men had moved around Sebastian, like he was Venus fly trap just <em>waiting </em>to sink his teeth into someone.</p>
<p>It feels so long ago but there’s something about his boyfriend’s energy that’s still there when they go out. It becomes magnetic, personified electricity that’s almost impossible to deny—whether you’re Blaine or anyone else around them when they find themselves in a bar they like for the night. He knows that Sebastian is beautiful, it’s so very obvious just with one glance; long legs and tall stature, skinny yet physically fit, dusted freckles along strong cheekbones under moss green eyes. His personality has always been strong, his own version of a black hole, something that captivates and pulls you in. Sebastian’s silver tongue wraps around syllables, he knows how to talk to people, knows exactly what you need to hear—it’s a quality which will make him an incredible and very dangerous lawyer someday. And on top of all that, even though not many others get to see it anymore, he knows how to sing <em>and </em>dance.</p>
<p>Usually private showcases for Blaine but he wouldn’t want it any other way.</p>
<p>So, right, it’s not about the bar—it’s the fact that he doesn’t really <em>enjoy </em>Sebastian’s friends. He’s spent a few times out with them; a typical Saturday night, after work happy hours, odds and ends Christmas parties and Blaine thinks that’s more than enough. They’re altogether not very nice people and he doesn’t want to label them as typical lawyers-in-training or anything but that’s exactly what it feels like. It’s like taking the strongest aspects of Sebastian’s personality, maybe the parts that aren’t so nice, and embodying them in a few people: judgmental, callous, <em>mean. </em></p>
<p>Blaine’s not saying he has the absolute best friends out there, at any rate. He knows that Sebastian really can’t stand any of them but tolerates and smiles with too many teeth because it makes him happy. He doesn’t seem to mind Sam for the most part, or Jake, but Tina grates on his nerves and Kurt…well, there’s really not an explanation needed for that one.</p>
<p>So Blaine puts his time in when necessary.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s always been very independent so it’s not like his boyfriend will care if he doesn’t show up to a happy hour but Blaine also knows him better than anyone. He <em>would</em> like it if he came even if Sebastian didn’t say those exact words.</p>
<p>And that’s how Blaine finds himself in a hole-in-the wall bar with sticky floors, walking through the doorway slowly as he scans the crowd for his boyfriend. His theater practice ran late so Sebastian should be finishing up at this point anyways—he hopes this means they can go home soon because he hasn’t eaten dinner yet and his body is sore from routines.</p>
<p>He takes a few steps into the crowded space and spots Sebastian making his way from across the room, the taller smiling when he reaches him and swooping in for a soft peck on the lips. Blaine hums warmly, sticking his hands in his pockets,</p>
<p>“Hey stranger.”</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks, his hand coming up to play with loose curls near Blaine’s ear, “Yeah, Tuesdays always feel like the longest with your theater schedule and my early start.”</p>
<p>“Which is why I was hoping that we could head home?”</p>
<p>His boyfriend at least has the common sense to look a little guilty, “I just ordered another round. I’m almost through with my beer though—let me finish it, pay, and then we’ll go.”</p>
<p>Blaine lets out a soft sigh even though he supposes that’s not too bad. It’s not <em>that </em>much time—Sebastian won’t drag it out when he knows he wants to go home. The taller’s hands work down to his shoulders and arms, squeezing his biceps and drawing him a little closer just because he can.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry and sore.” And there’s a soft pout with the explanation there that makes Sebastian chuckle.</p>
<p>The taller leans down and nuzzles their noses, Blaine rolling his eyes but smiling. “We’ll get you something to go here and I’ll run a bath for you when we’re home—and I can definitely offer my services in assisting with those sore spots if you want.”</p>
<p>Blaine squirms and shakes his head, a soft laugh tumbling out of his mouth as he attempts to push Sebastian away, “The things I do for you.”</p>
<p>Sebastian grins and tugs him towards the table.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The happy hour eventually comes to a close, time passing quickly as Sebastian pays the tab and the waitress bringing his to-go dinner. Blaine manages to stay quiet as his boyfriend carries on a few conversations with his friends, mostly about classes and upcoming internships. He stays pressed into the taller’s side, Sebastian’s hand working up and down his spine in absent patterns while he talks. His friends try to convince him to stay for a few more drinks but Sebastian remains loyal to him, shaking his head and getting up from the table before they make their way out. Blaine refrains from doing something childish like sticking his tongue out in victory when turning to leave the table.</p>
<p>The subway is blissfully free of people and before Blaine knows it, he’s seated at the edge of his bed taking his shoes off as Sebastian fiddles around with the tub in their bathroom. He runs a hand over his face and kicks his shoes aside, sliding off his zipper hoodie. Blaine looks up at his boyfriend as he comes out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“You gonna undress or?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking you could help with that,” Blaine smiles a little but does take off his shirt.</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks, “Well, I’m not going to complain about you needing me to take your pants off.”</p>
<p>Blaine stands briefly, letting Sebastian tug his sweatpants off and toss them haphazardly towards the hamper. He then winces a little and sits back down, his calves and thighs <em>killing </em>him from possibly over-stretching. Sebastian notices the expression on his face, tugging his own shirt so it’s not tucked into his pants.</p>
<p>“Where are you sore?”</p>
<p>He bites his tongue on saying <em>everywhere </em>and starts with his biceps first, the corner of Sebastian’s mouth pulling as he kneels in front of Blaine. He blankets his body over the other’s so that his lips can reach the muscles of his arms, leaving gentle kisses. A heat pools in Blaine’s lower stomach at seeing Sebastian in-between his legs, so he continues to point out places on his body.</p>
<p>His thighs, his calves, his left side, his elbow—each met with a planted kiss that lingers. Sebastian looks up at him through his eyelashes and Blaine takes his time to eventually drag his hand over his own clothed clock, hips twitching a little at the sweet pressure.</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks and Blaine licks his lips, a soft moan leaving his lips, his thumb tracing the outline of his shaft before his boyfriend removes his hand and bends until his mouth takes its place.</p>
<p>“The things I do for you,” Sebastian teases, the heat from his words playfully melting through the fabric of his boxer briefs before his boyfriend tugs them down.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>Complete silence, morning routine</li>
</ol>
<p>Blaine loves the bustle of early mornings—he’s one of those people that don’t mind getting a prompt start to the day, filling hours right when the sun comes up with routines that make him feel productive. Showers, TED talks and music while he cooks breakfast, sometimes yoga in his living room, or visiting their tiny sunroom to water the plants and enjoy a cup of coffee. He mostly talks to himself or sometimes gives Cooper a call when he has time but when Sebastian wakes up, he admits he’s a little bit of an excited chatterbox.</p>
<p>He talks when he’s happy, sometimes with his hands in gestured movements. Sebastian knows this by now but it’s not always well received because it takes him a while to wake up when it’s five or six AM (sometimes when it’s seven or even eight). Blaine doesn’t hold the struggled grunts in-between sips of coffee against him and eventually, when Sebastian’s more awake, he adds to the conversation.</p>
<p>But sometimes the mornings he prefers is when there are no words spoken at all. So many perfect moments pressed into his mind and skin like Sebastian’s lips trailing kisses along his hairline. There are always a few that stand out to him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It’s a rainy, dreary morning, the sun not even up yet as the alarm goes off. Blaine reaches out from under the covers and quickly turns it off, shifting against the mattress. He shivers as he pulls his arm back underneath, managing to pry his eyes open to look at their window.</p>
<p>Rain drizzles down the windowpane like subway lines, each with their own destination.</p>
<p>The last thing he wants to do is get out of bed, for his feet to hit the cold floor and the gentle pull of falling back asleep to be interrupted. Blaine loves school, he loves learning new things and being a good student—doesn’t matter if its high school, college, a master’s program, a class he really enjoys or a class he can’t stand. He never usually skips unless he’s sick.</p>
<p>But the promise of turning in bed and snuggling into Sebastian is something he doesn’t think he can pass up—not today, anyways.</p>
<p>They’ve been on such different schedules lately that he rarely sees him so Blaine moves under the covers, inching closer until he’s buried his face into the warm creases of the other’s neck. Sebastian doesn’t wake, huffs out a soft sleep noise and wraps one of his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>Blaine knows right before he falls back asleep that this was the best decision he’s made in a long time.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Blaine’s been feeling off for a few days but he always usually gets a head cold when the seasons change. The drastic halt of summer and brash kick into fall and winter get him every year. It’ll fade in a few days but he’s currently got a sore throat, a headache the size of a nuclear bomb and congestion in both his nose and chest. Absolutely miserable and he knows he should really stay home but they need groceries.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s at his internship all day and they’re practically down to one half-carton of milk and a box of cereal. He scrunches his nose as he stands in the shower, letting the hot water run down his back. He refuses to eat cereal for dinner—he wants soup and above all else, they’re almost out of <em>coffee. </em>That’s something he won’t be able to tolerate. His boyfriend has offered to stop after he’s done with work to pick them up their list of things but Blaine hates putting that on Sebastian when all he’s doing is sitting at home anyways.</p>
<p>He’ll be in and out and back into bed before he knows it.</p>
<p>Blaine stifles a sneeze as the humidity from the shower tickles and clears his nose. He groans a little, his temples throbbing as he sniffles. He runs his hands through his hair, stepping further back into the water to get this thing over with. He hears the bathroom door open and close, turning to look over his shoulder as Sebastian mills around in the space. Blaine thinks he’s just getting ready to leave but then the shower curtain opens and Sebastian steps inside. He wraps his long arms around the shorter’s waist, pulling him back into his chest.</p>
<p>And Blaine’s too tired to argue, too exhausted to fight gravity and mention for probably the fourth time that Sebastian’s risking getting sick. His boyfriend plants a few kisses along his shoulders and back of his neck, hands trailing up and down his arms. They stand there for what feels like forever, just absorbing one another and the heat from the water before Sebastian pulls back just enough to begin washing Blaine’s hair.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>So they had a fight last night.</p>
<p>It wasn’t anything important because they rarely seem to do that. Instead, it was over something petty and <em>stupid, </em>also known as: Blaine’s getting tired of picking up around the apartment because Sebastian leaves dirty dishes everywhere. And he means <em>everywhere, </em>little graveyards of forgotten about Tupperware and ceramic scattered in different rooms. Spaghetti bowls on the windowsill, cereal bowls on the floor by their bed, coffee mugs in the living room, kitchen counters (come <em>on, </em>the sink is right there) and even one in the bathroom on their towel rack.</p>
<p>Normally, Blaine doesn’t mind all too much because it’s not like he’s the cleanest either—he tends to leave clothes around, especially when he comes home from theater practice and starts to strip the moment he walks in the door. But this is becoming more consistent as Sebastian works late at his internship and has class earlier in the morning.</p>
<p>Blaine finally snaps, instead of trying to talk to him, and because Sebastian is <em>Sebastian </em>he bares his teeth and snaps right back. The fight turns ugly, fast, because Blaine says he’s not his maid and Sebastian throws an apron at him in response.</p>
<p>They sleep apart—Sebastian sprawled out on the couch while Blaine takes the bedroom. Blaine hates going to bed upset but he knows that, sometimes, it’s healthier for a couple to do that instead of trying to approach one another while still riled up. Sebastian definitely isn’t the easiest person to deal with until he calms down and Blaine will end up crying because he’s frustrated at not being able to communicate the way he intends. So they wait. And they sleep.</p>
<p>Waking up in the morning is slightly different because Blaine usually wakes up early for a morning routine; showers, breakfast, and too many cups of coffee. He doesn’t set his alarm and sleeps in for once. When he manages to pull himself from bed, pulling on a long sweater to cover just the beginning of his thighs, he walks into the kitchen to see Sebastian doing the dishes.</p>
<p>Which, really, tells him everything he needs to know.</p>
<p>His boyfriend turns to look at him when he turns the sink off, grabbing a tea towel to dry his hands. There’s the softest of smiles to the corners of his mouth and no words are needed—Blaine crosses the kitchen and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him tightly as he presses himself up on his toes to kiss him. Sebastian hums, setting the towel down so he can gather him close, keeping him against his chest.</p>
<p>Hands run through Blaine’s curls before Sebastian smiles, kissing the corner of his mouth as he pulls away. He grabs two mugs from the drying rack and sets them aside so they can have coffee and wordlessly, Blaine begins breakfast—the fight the night before forgotten.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>Will you sign it?</li>
</ol>
<p>“This is not even a big deal.”</p>
<p>Sebastian just scoffs and he flips a few pancakes in a very large pan on the stove. This is his boyfriend’s typical reaction when Blaine says something like that about earning another role in theater. Blaine hums a little and looks down at their kitchen table, running a tired hand through his messy curls. He needs a shower, and honestly a few more hours of sleep—he got in late last night from auditions, Sebastian already passed out in bed. He hadn’t even gone through his usual bedtime routine, just stripped off his clothes, washed his face and crawled in-between the sheets.</p>
<p>It’s not Broadway, not yet—a step in the right direction and up a very tall and steep ladder, a wonderful theater company where he can make connections to pave his path but. This whole thing about becoming a well-known performer is taking a little longer than he thought. It’s not like he didn’t think it’d be hard work, he’s not naïve, it’s just that Dalton really made him feel like a big fish in a small pond.</p>
<p>The water he’s in is much larger now, he has to remember that. And every performance <em>does </em>matter—even if it’s something small, which is what Sebastian always tells him. Blaine just can’t help feeling a little discouraged sometimes, that’s all.</p>
<p>“You and I both know that’s ridiculous,” Sebastian says as he puts a few pancakes on a plate and puts them in front of Blaine. He then turns to make more of them at the stove, “You’ve been working nonstop on this for five years now.”</p>
<p>Blaine purses his lips but doesn’t say anything, plays with the bottom of his fork—<em>yeah, and Kurt’s already gotten a Broadway role. </em></p>
<p>“Don’t,” Sebastian points the spatula at him as if he can read his mind (and maybe he can after all this time), waits until Blaine’s eyes meet his to continue, “Kurt’s ‘villager number three’ is irrelevant. Just like him.”</p>
<p>Blaine sighs and leans back into his chair, “I thought all parts were important, isn’t that what you’ve told me?”</p>
<p>Sebastian smiles a little but there’s that hint of cruelness that reminds Blaine of the early years at Dalton when he was dating Kurt—teeth showing like a snake bite, filled with venom, “Yes, and if your name isn’t ‘Kurt Hummel’ I’ve meant what I said.”</p>
<p>Blaine reaches for the butter and starts lathering up his pancakes before they get cold, “That’s mean.”</p>
<p>Sebastian shrugs, unbothered as he focuses his attention back on the task at hand, “You can be nice for the both of us.”</p>
<p>The shorter smiles a little, just at the corners of his mouth, even though he knows he shouldn’t entertain that behavior. Regardless, it’s nice to feel supported. Sebastian turns off the stove and moves to where Blaine is sitting, leaning his elbows on the counter after he’s put his plate down.</p>
<p>“Hey, look at me.”</p>
<p>In a sense of dramatics, Blaine takes a few moments to give into Sebastian’s request, a playful scrunching of his nose before he finally does. His boyfriend offers a soft smile, something that reaches deep into his chest and <em>squeezes. </em></p>
<p>“You’ll make it, alright? I really don’t have confidence in much other than myself,” A soft laugh slips out of Blaine’s lips, their hands intertwining loosely on the table between their breakfasts, “But I believe in you. You’ll get whatever you work hard for.”</p>
<p>Heat travels up from the center of diaphragm and gathers in a lump in his throat, making it difficult to swallow. But he squeezes Sebastian’s hand, hard, and nods— “Thank you,” He whispers.</p>
<p>Sebastian hums and leans forward to kiss him gently before pulling the playbill of the current show he’s in out of his back pocket. He unfolds it, smooth it out with his hands before setting it on the table.</p>
<p>“So, will you sign this for me?”</p>
<p>His cheeks tint scarlet because <em>no, </em>god that’s so ridiculous, “Sebastian—”</p>
<p>“Come on,” The taller laughs, grabbing a sharpie out of the drawer near Blaine’s hip. “I bookmarked the page where your name is and everything. I need to be able to sell this on Amazon when you’re famous.”</p>
<p>Blaine sighs, his head tipping back to the ceiling as he shakes his head but he’s dragging the playbill closer anyways because Sebastian’s the worst. He opens it to where it’s bookmarked—</p>
<p>And goes completely still, color draining from his face as….as he sees—</p>
<p>A perfect gold wedding band taped to the page under Blaine’s name. A breath claws at Blaine’s throat, his eyes filling with tears as he looks up at Sebastian who smiles a little, looking entirely too pleased with himself that he’s managed to surprise Blaine.</p>
<p>“So?” Sebastian asks after a moment, “Will you?”</p>
<p>Blaine finds himself unable to speak for what feels like forever, his fingers brushing over the wedding band before Sebastian removes the tape from the playbill. A tear slips down his cheek that he hurriedly wipes away and says,</p>
<p>“Of course, <em>yes. </em>Yes.” He doesn’t think he can repeat the word enough.</p>
<p>Sebastian smiles and takes his hand to slip the ring on his finger, Blaine not wasting any time to get up from his chair and throw his arms around the other’s shoulders once he’s done. Blaine squeezes him, burrowing his face into the soft skin of his neck. He feels himself lifted from the floor, spun in a half circle that makes Blaine laugh, holding onto Sebastian even tighter.</p>
<p>And Blaine knows when their lips meet, breakfast momentarily forgotten about, that his future has gotten that much brighter.</p>
<p>--</p>
<ol>
<li>Anything you want</li>
</ol>
<p>Blaine’s practically buzzing with excitement as he walks down the street with Sebastian, their fingers loosely laced as they head in the direction of the rescue. His fingertips brush the gold matching ring on Sebastian’s finger every so often, squeezing the palm of his hand every chance that he gets. He’s always wanted to do this, just never really had the chance with living in New York. Apartment complexes always seem to have ridiculous upcharges with owning pets but now that he’s more settled in with Sebastian, they’ve talked about getting a cat.</p>
<p>“Not just any cat though,” Blaine’s told him, “It’s got to be a rescue. There are too many innocent fur-babies out there being put to death every hour.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for that,” Sebastian’s replied back wryly, “Because your large doe eyes and beautiful batting eyelashes weren’t enough, now I need a guilt trip too.”</p>
<p>Blaine’s just merely smiled.</p>
<p>It’s one thing to talk about it, though, and another to make a plan. They’re <em>finally </em>doing it and Blaine can hardly wait to pick a forever home for an unsuspecting cat.</p>
<p>“Now, remember,” Sebastian tugs on his wrist a little to stop him from walking as they pause right outside the shelter. Blaine rounds to face him, a wide smile tugging the corners of his mouth as he bounces on the toes of his feet, “We can’t bring them all home.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Blaine rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know you say that,” Sebastian laughs gently, “But I also know <em>you </em>and your bleeding heart. We can’t leave here with three cats and a dog; our apartment is barely big enough for the two of us—let alone a farm full of animals.”</p>
<p>“One could only hope.” Blaine says with a pout.</p>
<p>Sebastian shakes his head, smiling a little as he leans forward to press a kiss to his lips. He then reaches for the door of the rescue, holding it open for Blaine to walk through. The shorter takes a deep breath and crosses the threshold, looking around at other couples and families there for the same purpose of bringing a pet home. Blaine doesn’t have any preconceived notions about what kind of cat he wants to adopt, he loves all kinds of animals…which is probably going to make this choice even more difficult for him.</p>
<p>The woman at the front desk gives them a few flyers about the rescue, dishing out a few practiced lines about what kind of place they run before she motions down the few hallways Sebastian and Blaine can go. He quickly grabs his husband’s hand, tugging him down the cat aisle, a soft little noise leaving his lips as he’s met with a variety of sweethearts. There’s young and old, kittens trampling over one another as they play and sweetly sleeping in corners or playing with wall scratchers and fuzzy toys.</p>
<p>Something in his chest constricts because…it’s all rather sad, isn’t it? He knows this is a good rescue—that they have a lot of people working through the building willing to foster animals until they’re adopted so that they’re not stuck in little cages all the time. But it’s overwhelming, the large amount of them, not just in this rescue but others too, that might never find a home.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Sebastian asks gently, sensing his shift in mood and gently bumps their hips together.</p>
<p>Blaine looks up at him, running a hand through his curls as he shakes thoughts from his head. “Yeah, I’m just…it’s sad you know? I just wish I could help.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Sebastian assures him, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walk down the aisle, “There’s one less cat in here that’s going to be sleeping in these cages tonight,” He presses a kiss to his temple, “And that’s thanks to you.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles softly, reaching around for the other’s hand, “You too.”</p>
<p>“Mostly you,” Sebastian rolls his eyes fondly and looks down at one of the cages that has a ginger paw sticking through the cage.</p>
<p>He reaches down and playfully taps on the paw, the cat drawing it back before sticking it out again to bat at Sebastian’s jeans. Blaine smirks at the playful manner, sinking to the floor so he can look in the cage a bit better. He looks at the tag attached on the bars,</p>
<p>“Your name is Butterscotch, huh?” He smiles and reaches his fingers in to pet along the cat’s back as he rubs back and forth across the cage. Blaine sighs because…if all the cats are going to be as sweet as him, how is he really supposed to choose?</p>
<p>“You like him?” Sebastian asks and Blaine looks up at him, nodding before he scratches underneath the cat’s chin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s adorable.” He pauses a moment as he sees a black ball of fur, a little smaller, move from inside a cardboard box in the same cage. “Oh! He’s got a friend.”</p>
<p>“They’re brothers,” Sebastian says as he reads the other notecard on the cage, “The black one’s named Licorice.”</p>
<p>When the front desk woman comes around to check on them and asks if they’d like to see any of the cats in their visiting rooms, how can Blaine separate the siblings? So he asks to see Butterscotch and Licorice, smiling sheepishly at Sebastian as they’re lead down the hall.</p>
<p>Blaine instantly knows this was a <em>big mistake </em>when both cats are in the room with them. Licorice is full of boundless energy, thrilled to have a space big enough to run in. He’s jumping over absolutely everything—Butterscotch as he mills carefully around, Blaine’s legs as he sits sprawled out on the floor, the ramps spread out, up into the cat trees and back down all over again. The ginger cat finally warms up to Blaine when he starts speaking to him, calling him a pretty boy, and gently motions him closer with his hands.</p>
<p>Butterscotch meows, interested, bumping his head into his hand for pets and then purring. Once he warms up, he starts walking over Blaine’s lap, kneading his jeans as he tries to find a comfortable position to lay down.</p>
<p>“So?” Sebastian asks after a moment, a gentle smirk tugging the corners of his mouth as Licorice uses the cat tree as a springboard to land on the back of his shoulders. He reaches for the cat and holds him against his chest, scratching underneath his chin, “Which one do you want?”</p>
<p>And Blaine blinks a moment, like the question is personally offensive because he…didn’t even think about that. About separating the two of them. How is he supposed to choose?</p>
<p>“I’m…supposed to pick?”</p>
<p>“<em>Blaine.” </em>Sebastian laughs out.</p>
<p>“What?” Blaine asks innocently, shaking his head as he runs a hand over Butterscotch’s back. “I really have to separate them? All they have is eachother.”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes roll towards the ceiling, shaking his head—like he’s not surprised in the <em>slightest </em>that they’re having this conversation.</p>
<p>“Please?” Blaine asks after a moment, his husband taking a very long look at him. There’s this moment where Blaine definitely <em>pouts, </em>eyes big and doe-like as he asks Sebastian ‘please’ one more time. There’s no way he’s going to be able to resist.</p>
<p>And he doesn’t. “Anything you want.” Sebastian says after a moment and he sounds annoyed even though he’s smiling.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Blaine lets out a long sigh as he comes in from theater practice, toeing off his shoes at the door and hanging his coat up. From what he can tell, Sebastian has the beginning of dinner started from the light music coming from the kitchen and the heady scent of Italian spices as Blaine steps closer to the room. He leans against the doorframe, smiling as his eyes travel up the long lines of Sebastian’s back.</p>
<p>“How’s it going in here?” He asks but part of him already knows—Sebastian is attempting to cook sauce on the stove. Licorice is on his shoulders and playing with the string of the apron tied around his neck and he has to pause every so often to pick up Butterscotch from the counter to put on the floor (again).</p>
<p>“Well,” Sebastian turns carefully, setting the stirring spoon down. “They both jump up on random surfaces when they’re excited so I’ve renamed them ‘Blaine 1’ and ‘Blaine 2’.”</p>
<p>Blaine chuckles, walking up to Sebastian to take Licorice off his shoulders and lean up on his toes to kiss him. “So what you’re telling me is…it’s going really well.”</p>
<p>Sebastian rolls his eyes but leans in for another kiss, Licorice playfully swatting the taller’s nose and making Blaine laugh.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“You gonna get the little monster out of bed?” Sebastian asks as he attempts to put his watch on but keeps haphazardly missing the buckle.</p>
<p>Blaine leans over to grab his wrist, looping the leather strap through with practiced ease, “Yeah, I’ll get her—you’re still getting ready for work.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re not dressed for theater practice like <em>that?” </em>Sebastian asks, eyeing the other male’s boxer briefs and long-sleeved tee as he starts walking out of the room. Blaine smirks and looks at him over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall. “Pity!”</p>
<p>Blaine wanders down to their daughter’s bedroom, gently pushing the door open to slip inside. One of Lucy’s nightlights is still on, a projector that twirls and displays different dinosaurs on her walls. It’s become something that she can rarely sleep without. He smiles a little as he sees both Butterscotch <em>and </em>Licorice curled up with her, the ginger by her feet while the other lays near her head.</p>
<p><em>Traitors, </em>Blaine smirks fondly, moving to pet Butterscotch between the ears as he sits down on the edge of Lucy’s bed. When she starts to stir, stretching her arms over her head, both cats seem to sense that staying cuddled up could be a hazard and jump off the bed. Blaine can hear Sebastian’s muffled conversation to both cats down the hall, moving towards the kitchen to feed them.</p>
<p>“Morning dino,” Blaine leans over and kisses her forehead, her nose, and her cheek, the four-year-old making soft disgruntled noises at being woken up. He smiles, moving her dark, brown curls away from her face. “Come on, need to get you up so that you can go visit Ms. Rachel. You’re excited about that, right?”</p>
<p>Lucy yawns, nodding, but says nothing as she rubs her little fists over her eyes.</p>
<p>“You gonna walk or you want carried?” He knows he should probably make her crawl out of bed but…there will be years to come where he won’t be able to hold her as easily in his arms anymore—so sue him if he wants to take advantage of that.</p>
<p>Lucy sits up and wraps her arms around Blaine’s neck as a response and he chuckles as he pulls the bedsheets aside and hoists her up against his chest. She snuggles closer, still half-asleep, her face pressed warmly against the side of his neck as he carries her down the hall and into the kitchen where Sebastian’s started on breakfast.</p>
<p>“Someone still asleep?”</p>
<p>Blaine chuckles as he stands next to his husband, Sebastian leaning in and nuzzling his nose against Lucy’s cheek. She squirms a little, a soft giggle escaping her lips as Sebastian blows a raspberry along her neck. She wakes up enough to playfully push him away and Sebastian gasps softly,</p>
<p>“There she is.” He kisses her nose, “Morning beauty. You want pancakes?”</p>
<p>“Cheeros!”</p>
<p>Blaine snorts as Sebastian looks utterly offended that their four-year-old wants Cheerios over pancakes. “Maybe she’s scarred from the last time you decided to make them.” He teases, walking over to her highchair to set her down.</p>
<p>“Just because I don’t make them perfect every time like <em>you </em>do,” Sebastian points the spatula at him, “Doesn’t mean they aren’t good.”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure,” Blaine soothes, “I know that, babe.”</p>
<p>Sebastian rolls his eyes and throws the paper towel roll at Blaine, who just manages to catch it with a soft laugh. He unrolls a few sheets and places them in front of Lucy before grabbing two mugs for their coffee and a glass for juice.</p>
<p>He brings Lucy the box of Cheerios, knowing that she’ll want to eat some dry instead of going through the whole milk and bowl fiasco. And despite the fact that she says she wants cereal, when Blaine and Sebastian start eating pancakes, she’ll want some of those too. He pours out a handful and sets it on the tray in front of her. She munches on a few and plays with the others as Blaine pours coffee and takes a long sip.</p>
<p>When he sits down next to Lucy, she leans over and whispers in his ear. He smiles a little and nods, helping her moving the cereal around until it spells out I LOVE YOU with the ‘love’ part formed like a heart.</p>
<p>“Sebastian, Lucy has something to show you.”</p>
<p>The taller turns to look, his eyes settling on the Cheerios message. His eyes light up, the pine green turning to something like leaves in the sunlight. Lucy is <em>beaming, </em>proud of her work, and giggles when Sebastian cups her cheeks to kiss all over her face. Blaine watches, a soft laugh leaving his lips as his entire chest fills up with an incredibly warm sensation—something he never feels anywhere else other than here, with these two, his <em>home. </em></p>
<p>And while he knows there are more than enough ways to say <em>I love you, </em>sometimes those three words are perfectly necessary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>